Wymswold Steam Rally/2008
List of engines * Aveling Barford no. AE998 No. 109 DTM 540 roller of 1943 * Aveling & Porter no. 14017 Katie SV 6022 Roller of 1930 * Burrell no. 3894 Saint Brannock NX 947 ex TE (Showmans Conversion) * Clayton & Shuttleworth no. 44103 Enterprise AL 9348 Traction engine of 1911 * Foden no. 13196 Pride of Fulham GC 5832 steam wagon of 1928 * Fowler no. 2479 - NR 1213 Ploughing Engine of 1874 (Beeby Bros set no. 4) * Fowler no. 14805 Lord Doverdale UG 1496 tractor of 1920 * Fowler no. 15288 MrBlower U 4952 TE of 1919 * Fowler no. 15970 D.C. Ver NW 6092 ex RR (showmans conversion) of 1924 * Ruston Proctor no. 33189 - CT 3949 Agricultural traction engine of 1907 * Sentinel no. 7651 - BS 9215 Steam wagon 1928 ;Minature steam A selection of engines were present (no details as guide lost) * Foden steam wagon * Model Threshing machine * 6" Walsh & Clark Ploughing engine (with petrol engine) * 3" (?) Foster Traction engine Heather FD 53 ZKK * 4" Burrell traction engine Elizabeth II FH06 KRZ * 2 3" engines make ? ;Tractors 8641]] * David Brown 25D - LVS 730 * Farmall * Ferguson with Ferguson Bannana loader * 2 off Field Marshall tractors (no details) * Fowler VFA Crawler FBE 992 * Nuffield ? * Zetor Zetor Forterra 8641 -(parked at the side) * details of other tractors to follow ;Commercials and military vehicles * AEC Mandator YNN 724 Ballast tractor with (Park royal cab) * Albion ? BAU 329 Mobile hardware store (reg ?) * Albion ? HAL 450K 6 wheeler drop sided tipper * Atkinson ? 935 XUC 6 wheeler flat bed * Bedford ? LYA 258 4 wheel short tipper * Dodge ? RSU 936 Pickup truck body * Foden type ? HD Tractor unit MYN 925P with Box trailer * Kenworth show truck * Morris Commercials type ? ENT 5 dropside with canvas tilt * Morris Commercials Van NDD 450 * Scammell Scarab 6533 UK * Scammell Highwayman Lord Geike MMV 10C * Tilling Stevens ? NTO 143 Flatbed * Unimog model ? JAS 724 (military livery) ;Plant ;Stationary engines * Amanco 2 1/4 hp horizontal engine operating a Bandsaw blade sharpener * Armstrong Siddeley 6 hp vertical Type DE Armstrong Siddeley no. DE 7939 * Fowler type PA engine * Jaeger 3 1/2 E Horizontal engine s/n 38106 * Lister type D ? & pumps * Petter Type PAZ1 of 1 1/2 HP (1970s) - Petter no. 4165620 * Ruston Hornsby 2 3/4 hp type APR Ruston no. 152400 of 1929 * Villiers WBH 747 2 1/4 hp two stroke engine * Wolseley 1 1/2 hp of 1947 & Lamb pump * wolsely no. 29797 Type WD8 of 1 1/2 hp ~ 1949 ;Cars & light commercials File:Alvis_-_ASN_839_at_wymswold_-_P7270215.JPG|Alvis saloon ASN 839 File:Morris_Delivery_van_NDD_450_at_Lymswold_-_P7270157.JPG|Morris van NDD 450 Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here ;misc items * ESCO Stick chopper (E. Simpson & Co.) Bradford Category:Wymswold Steam Rally - 2008 participants Category:2008 Event reports